Sonadow Knails Oneshot
by Shadows-Rose99
Summary: Just an old story i found in my folders, enjoy the Sonic slash! Sonic and Tails gather up the courage to tell their crushes how they feel. ShadowxSonic KnucklesxTails


**Knails/Sonadow Oneshot**

Hey Everyone! I'm just making a quick fanfic here! Just one of those out of the blue ideas, I got inspired by a TailsxCream fanfic so please just read, and please don't flame!!! WARNING SONIC YAOI!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At Tails' Workshop ~

"Hey Tails! What did you want to talk about so badly that you sent Amy to find me?" Sonic asked as he zoomed in the door. Tails was sitting in a chair, he looked really nervous and Sonic could tell. "Hey little buddy...What's the matter?" Sonic asked, he put his hand on Tails' shoulder. "N-nothing...I just wanted to ask you about something...."Tails said, his head hung low. "Well...what is it?" Sonic asked, Tails didn't look up when he asked. "Sonic...I-Is it alright to...l-love someone that you shouldn't?" Tails hung his head even lower, expecting Sonic to freak out. "Well...that depends, why wouldn't you love that person?" Sonic asked, he was getting a little worried. Tails didn't answer at first, then he rose his head to look at Sonic. "Is it alright to love someone that's the same gender as you?" Tails asked, Sonic could tell Tails was serious though he could also see that he really needed some good advice. "Well Tails...If you truly love him...then I'm pretty sure it's fine..."He said with a smile, then he added. "I also think that if you do love him, then you should tell him how you feel..."Sonic paused. _'Yeah, tell him how you feel...Be better then me Tails, don't be a coward and keep it a secret 'cause you don't want to lose a friendship....' _He thought, then he continued. "You don't want to keep it a secret, or it'll just explode one day and you'll make a fool of yourself." Sonic said with a small laugh. Tails smiled, then hugged Sonic lightly. "Thanks Sonic, you're a big help! I'll go tell him now!" Tails said as he rushed out the door. "Good Luck Buddy!" Sonic called after, once Tails was gone he said to himself. "Maybe I'll take my own advice...he should know how I feel..."Sonic smiled and headed out the door on the same mission as Tails, but just a different target.

~ With Tails ~

"There it is! Angel Island!" Tails shouted to himself as he took off in the air flying up to the floating island with his twin tails. _'I hope you feel the same way I do...Knuckles..._' Tails thought to himself as he landed on the island. He started walking so he could catch his breath, he looked back and forth searching for his red echidna crush. "Knuckles!! Where are you?!" Tails called after he caught his breath.

~ To Sonic ~

_'Where could that mysterious sexy black hedgehog be?_' Sonic thought as he walked out of Club Rouge. _'Rouge said Shadow was upset about something and chaos controlled somewhere...but he could be anywhere!' _Sonic thought to himself, then he got an idea. _'Space Colony ARK! He's got to be there! '_Sonic thought as he pulled out a red chaos emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic shouted, then he disappeared in a red flash.

~ Knuckles at the Master Emerald shrine thing ~

"Hmm? That's weird...I thought i heard Tails for a second there..." Knuckles said to himself, he also smiled like he always did when that cute little kitsune was brought to his mind. _'Someday I'll tell him...Someday..._' Knuckles thought as he lay back down in front of the Master Emerald. "Knuckles!!! Are you up there?!" Someone shouted, Knuckles sat straight up. "Tails?!" Knuckles shouted, he looked to the bottom of the shrine steps to see the little two-tailed kitsune staring up at him. "What are you doing here?" Knuckles asked as he glided down to the bottom of the stairs. "I...uh...I wanted to…tell you something...." Tails said nervously, he looked at the ground as to try and not let his secret crush see the blush on his face. "What is it?" Knuckles asked, he saw a little bit of Tails' red face, which made him blush as well. "Well...I...Could we maybe take a walk and talk? I kind of need to talk to you about a few things first before a tell you..."Tails explained, Knuckles nodded and they headed into the forest.

~ Shadow at Space Colony ARK ~

"*Sigh* What am I going to do? I can't even talk with Sonic face to face let alone tell him the truth..."Shadow said, his back against a wall. "This sucks!" Shadow exclaimed, he slid to the floor and put his head in his knees. "Shadow? Shadow, Are you here?" Someone called out, Shadow lifted his head as he recognized the voice. "Sonic?" Shadow asked, he looked to lighted side of the room and saw his blue hero. "What are you doing up here Sonic?" Shadow asked as he stood up and faced Sonic calmly. "I…just wanted to talk about...something..." Sonic explained, he stared a little at his sexy black counterpart. "Well Spit it out, I don't have all day." Shadow said coldly, then feel very guilty when he saw Sonic's hurt expression. "Uh, wait! That didn't come out right! I meant to say that you should tell me now because I have a few other things to do today." Shadow corrected himself, Sonic cheered up a bit but he was still nervous.

~ With Tails and Knuckles ~

"Knuckles...Have you ever...felt strong feelings for someone?" Tails asked, his head turned away from the echidna. "Huh? What do you mean?" Said a confused Knuckles. "I mean...Have you ever felt...love…someone..." Tails asked again, turning his head to Knuckles. "Well...to answer truthfully...yes, in fact...I am right now, I'm in love right now. "Knuckles admitted, apparently to Tails that wasn't the best idea. "H-huh? Y-You love someone r-right now?" Tails asked, trying to hold back the tears. "Yeah, but I'm not sure if they feel the same...you see, there's a bit of a complication..."Knuckles explained. "Oh...So you can't tell your feelings..." Tails realized, then he continued. "So why can't you tell them your feelings? I don't mean to be nosy, I was just wondering, if it's ok then-" Tails babbled, then Knuckles interrupted. "It's fine Tails, I just can't 'cause they won't feel the same...that's all. "Knuckles said sadly as he looked at the ground. Tails felt bad for Knuckles, so he snuck one of his tails behind Knuckles and tickled his side a bit to cheer him up. "*Laughs slightly* I know your trying to cheer me up Tails, and I appreciate it…really...so is that all you wanted to tell me?" Knuckles asked, Tails then let his tails go back to his sides. "No...Not really, well...it's kind of awkward so i've been putting it off..."Tails explained as he played with one of his tails.

~ With Sonic and Shadow ~

"What do you want to talk about Sonic?" Shadow asked, he and Sonic were looking out at earth through the observing window. "Well...A few things really...Shadow...did Maria ever tell you about when people have strong feelings for eachother?" Sonic asked, he looked at Shadow. "Hmm...I think so...I remember that she told me about some feelings you can get for someone very special...is that it?" Shadow asked, he looked back over to Sonic. The blue hedgehog nodded. "Yeah...Well, since you were released by Eggman...have you ever felt those kind of feelings?" Sonic asked, now looking out at earth. Shadow stayed quiet, thinking to himself. _'Should I say yes? No, he'll probably ask who...but I want him to know, and we're all alone...I need to tell him...' _"Yes...I have..." Shadow finally answered. "Really? Not to be rude but...do you mind sharing?" Sonic asked, looking back to Shadow. "Uh...I don't think so..." Shadow said nervously. "Oh…okay then…"Sonic said, then Shadow looked at Sonic. "What are you getting at Sonic?" Shadow asked, Sonic got nervous. "What do you mean?" Sonic asked, he could feel the blush coming to his cheeks. "I'm not dumb Sonic, I know you're trying to tell me something..."Shadow explained, Sonic looked down nervously...

~ Back to Knux and Tails ~

"What can be so awkward between us that _**you**_ of all people would put it off?" Knuckles asked with a small sarcastic laugh. Tails laughed slightly too, then he stopped and looked at Knuckles. "Tails? Is something wrong?" Knuckles asked, he stopped and looked down at Tails. The little kitsune's blush was plain to see, but he didn't look away this time. _'How do i tell him? How could I possibly tell him?!_' Tails questioned himself, then an idea came. _'I'll just show him!' _Tails thought, Knuckles still looked at him waiting for an answer. Tails only had a few moments to do this, and he timed it perfectly. The little fox quickly wrapped his arms around the startled guardian and blurted out. "I'm in love with you Knuckles!" Tails waited for Knuckles to respond. "Please don't hate me..." He whispered to the echidna, a tiny tear slipped from his tightly shut eyes.

~ Back to Shadow and Sonic ~

"Sonic?" Shadow questioned, he saw a few small drips fall to the floor. "Are you crying? What's wrong?" Shadow asked, he lifted Sonic's chin so he could see his face. "I-It's just...Y-You'll h-hate m-me.." Sonic said as tears kept falling faster. "Sonic...You know I won't hate you for telling me something, you're my bestfriend" Shadow said with a reassuring smile. Sonic's tears slowed as he realized how close their faces were. _'I might as well take the risk while I have the chance._' Sonic thought, his cheeks were as red as Shadow streaks. Softly and quickly Sonic connected his and Shadow's lips, Shadow's eyes were wide until he closed his eyes and kissed Sonic back.

~ Knux and Tails ~

Knuckles' eyes softened, he returned the embrace and whispered in Tails' big ear. "Tails...I could never hate you...I love you too much." Knuckles then gave Tails' ear a small kiss, the little kitsune looked up very surprised. "Y-You do?" He asked, Knuckles smiled. "Yeah, I do" Knuckles agreed, then he leaned lower and kissed Tails lightly. Tails was blushing furiously, but he did return the kiss. When the two broke for air Tails smiled and hugged Knuckles tightly. "Thank you..." Tails whispered into his red guardian's fur. "No need Tails, It was you who told me first..." Knuckles said as he hugged Tails lightly, then he realized Tails had fallen asleep so he picked the fox up and climbed up the stairs to the Master Emerald. "I'll always love you, my little kitsune..."Knuckles whispered to his love. Tails smiled in his sleep and cuddled closer to Knuckles, showing that he heard....

~ Shadow and Sonic ~

The two hedgehogs broke the kiss and stared at eachother, Shadow wiped the tears from Sonic's face and smiled. Sonic broke the silence. "Ai shiteru Shadou-kun..." Sonic whispered as he cuddled close to Shadow. "Ai shiteru, Sonniku..." Shadow whispered to his blue hedgie, Sonic mumbled something else before he fell asleep but Shadow didn't hear it. Sonic did however hear what Shadow said and snuggled as close as possible to Shadow and he started to purr. Shadow smiled, he sat there on the floor with Sonic and soon he too fell asleep....

Yay! This is my first time writing Knails! I know, it's a weird/crack couple to support! But I read a Sonadow fanfic with Knails in it and this was inspired. BTW it's suppose to be a Knails fic! Sonadow is just a couple a put in, if you want me to make another part to this or just make it a series then please let me know! Thank you!


End file.
